


Pledge My Love To You

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [70]
Category: Bones (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: "I can't wait to pledge my love to you in front of our friends and family."





	Pledge My Love To You

Fandoms: General Hospital/Bones  
Title: Pledge My Love To You  
Characters: Sam McCall and Wendell Bray  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Wendell Bray  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "I can't wait to pledge my love to you in front of our friends and family."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 175

Word used: Engagement

Drabble #70: Pledge My Love To You

Sam and Wendell had had a party to celebrate their engagement. The party was over and everyone had left and now all that was left to do was clean up and go home.

Several minutes later everything was cleaned up and the two of them walked out to the parking lot. As they stood beside Sam's car, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Wendell goodnight.

When Wendell pulled back from the kiss, he took Sam into his arms and hugged her. "I can't wait to pledge my love to you in front of our friends and family. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me."

Sam smiled at his words, and after a few more kisses, got into her car and waved. Then she buckled up and pulled out of the parking lot and headed off.

Wendell stood there in the parking lot and watched Sam leave, a grin on his lips. He definitely couldn't wait to have Sam as his wife. She was everything he was looking for in a wife and partner.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
